


Block It Out

by Twilight_Joltik



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mentioned Abuse, Pre-Canon, Protective Siblings, spoilers like WHOA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Twilight_Joltik
Summary: Gladion finds his sister crying in a corner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr prompt, and I like how this turned out, so I decided to post it here as well. These poor children are wonderful, and I should really write more for them.

Gladion found his sister crying in a corner. He so wished he could say this wasn't normal. But no, this wasn't even the first time he'd found her in this very corner sobbing her eyes out.

  
Sighing, he put a hand on her shoulder, and she quickly whipped around. “I-I'm sorry!”, she exclaimed. “I was just-”

  
She stopped herself as their eyes met, and her face softened. “Oh, Gladion. Sorry, I thought you were Mother.”

  
What had happened this time? His sister looked so scared, she must have really went off on Lillie. But, he felt bad. Last thing he needed was to contribute to her pain. “I shouldn't have scared you.”

  
“No, i-it’s fine!” Lillie sniffed loudly and wiped the tears off with the front of her dress.

  
His sister was still shaking. Gladion sighed and offered a kind smile. “You wanna talk about it?”

  
Without a word, Lillie pointed at the bottom of her dress. Along with tear stains, he noticed a small rip in the fabric. “You can just patch it up,” he assured her, but Lillie shook her head.

  
“She said I was being ungrateful, that I was being careless with the lovely things she provides me, that it was selfish to not be more careful with this,” she explained.

  
Gladion put his hand back on her shoulder. “Listen, you aren't selfish. You're the furthest from it of everyone I know.”

  
“I know, it's just,” Lillie sniffled again. “It's hard not to listen, you know?”

  
Oh, did he ever know. He just gave his sister a hug and tried to think of what to say.

  
“Look,” Gladion sighed as Lillie started to sob into his shoulder. “All you can do is try and block anyone who’s trying to make you feel bad about yourself like that out. Not just mother but, anyone at all, okay? Don’t listen to them. Don’t you EVER listen to them.”

  
He could feel her nodding into his shoulder. 


End file.
